


Hermione tells Harry

by whateversgood



Series: Hermione's First... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateversgood/pseuds/whateversgood
Summary: Hermione is struggling with dealing with her period alone and finally tells Harry about getting her period and he reacts the way I wish my guy friends would react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't have a beta reader so no one has read over this, I have done my best so please forgive mistakes. This is the second part of my Hermione's First... series, you don't have to read the first one to understand this one, mostly just a similar theme. I wrote the first one a long time ago so there is probably a difference in the tone and type of writing so again forgive me. I always appreciate comments so please share your thoughts. Again a warning we are talking about periods and other female stuff so don't read if you don't want to. Warning 2 Hermione describes certain things that she is feeling and experiencing and I understand that not all women feel and experience what she describes but this is similar to what I experience so I wrote what I know don't criticise me for not speaking to your experience because I can't know your experience.

#  **Hermione Tells Harry**

Not now… Not now… Not now… I don’t have time for this, thought Hermione as she became aware of what was becoming a very similar sensation spreads throughout her body as she rushes to the Great Hall for lunch. 

"Hey! Hermione, can I look at your essay for Snape? I'm not quite done mine yet and could use some help." Ron said as he and Harry rushed up from behind her. 

"Ron you’re not done that yet?! It's due right after lunch!" Hermione responded sharply having no patience for her friend at that moment. "You always do this; you wait till the last minute then you ask me for help. What if I don't have time to help you today, what will you do then."  
Hermione keeps walking forward past the Great Hall hoping that they won't follow you. 

"What do you mean you're too busy? Where are you going? Are you not going to have lunch?" Ron asks face falling as Hermione turns to look at him, a surge of anger shoots through her and she takes a deep breath to let loose on him when she realizes that, while she is frustrated, her fury is unwarranted. She takes another deep breath to calm herself down before responding to him.  
"I'll give you my essay to look at over lunch but I have to stop by the Hospital wing. Then if, and only if, I have time I'll help." Hermione said to Ron holding onto the last vestiges of calm. "I'll see you both at lunch when I'm done." 

At this Harry, who had already finished the essay and was hanging back during their interaction, steps forward to talk, "Hermione you okay? Why do you need to go the Hospital wing?"  
Knowing that Harry was just asking out of concern Hermione just sighs deeply "Yah I'm fine, It'll just take a minute." She responds sadly, Harry in a rare moment of observance grabs Ron, who was opening his mouth to ask more questions, and drags him backward towards lunch calling back "Okay, well see you in lunch!" behind him.  
Sending a silent thank you back to him Hermione rushes up to the pantry off the Hospital wing looking around for her preferred sanitary product then rushing to the attached girl's toilet. Upon inspection, her intuition proved to be right, blood saturated her panty liner. She thanked Madam Pomfrey in her head for the advice of using them when she knew her period was close. Having just avoided staining yet another pair of underwear she quickly cleaned and set herself up she leaves the toilet. Before leaving she stuffs enough sanitary pads down into her backpack for the next day or so then toke a deep breath and left for lunch and the rest of the day. 

The end of the day comes to slow for Hermione but after helping Ron, and snapping at him a few more times, and finishing classes the end of the day arrived. Knowing that she won't be going to sleep until much later, as was usual for the first night of her cycle, she sits quietly in front of the fire with one of her books and the hot pad that Madame Pomfrey had enchanted to always be the perfect temperature. The end of the day comes to slow for Hermione but after helping Ron, and snapping at him a few more times, and finishing classes the end of the day arrived. Most of the others had gone up to bed but knowing that she won't be going to sleep until much later, as was usual for the first night of her cycle, she sits quietly in front of the fire with on of her books and the hot pad that Madame Pomfrey had enchanted to always be the perfect temperature. So engrossed in her book she doesn't notice Harry coming over and sitting beside her until she feels the cushion sinking slightly with his weight. Hermione looks up and waits for him to say something but he just silently puts his arm behind her in an invitation and opens his transfiguration textbook and starts to read. She waits a few more minutes than curls into his side and goes back to her book. Hermione waits for Harry to move her to get up to leave so when almost an hour later he shifts slightly she starts moving so he can leave, but it seems he is just getting more comfortable. There is a peacefulness to cuddling together in silence, she didn't realize how much she needed it until this moment. A wave of unnameable emotion sweeps through her and she doesn't realize that she is crying until she can't read the words on the page anymore. Harry puts his book down and wraps his other arm around her like he had been waiting for this to happen. 

"What’s wrong Hermione?" Harry asks softly, "You've been off lately, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Harry continues imploringly. Hermione wants to tell him but doesn't know if he will be grossed out or something, she's noticed other guys freaking out if other girls say anything about periods around them. She decided to just go with it takes a deep breath and just tells him. 

"I got my period a couple of months ago. I'm still not used to it yet, it can be hard, dealing with everything. Especially when I don't really have any close friends that I can talk about this with." When Harry opens his mouth to say something Hermione continues  
"I can't talk about this with you and Ron about this, imagine how Ron would react to me trying to talk to him about this." Harry laughs at whatever he thinks Ron would do. "Exactly," Hermione says as if that was the end of it.

Harry continues, “What about me?" he asks "You are talking to me about it right now and I'm not freaking out." He wasn't, she noticed with a shock, "It's still not the same, you don't know what it's like, I can tell you but you will never experience it. You can't understand." She says defiantly. 

"Your right that I'll never know what it's like, but you can still tell me and talk to me, and maybe I can help. Even if it's just sitting with you like right now or keeping Ron from asking too many questions." They both laugh softly at his last point. 

"Tell me what it's like, maybe just talking about it will help, it can't hurt at least," Harry says hopefully. Hermione thinks about it momentarily and agrees, it certainly can't hurt and Madame Pomfrey did recommend talking about it... 

"Okay," she says softly. Hermione then talks about everything she has been feeling in her body from the pains in her boobs and her concerns that she will need to get a bra soon but not knowing how to go about doing that, about the cramps that keep her up at night and makes her lose her appetite. She tells him about having to remember to keep track of this entirely new thing, about how her emotions sometimes feel out of control. How things that would normally only slightly annoy her before make her want to scream now. How she doesn't know how to handle that let alone if it's normal. She talks about how she wishes her mom was here to talk to, how she doesn't feel she can even write to tell her about this because she doesn't want her mom to feel bad about not being there for her. She starts crying about half way through. Harry doesn't say anything just lets her keep talking, just rubs her back and gives her a Kleenex. It's close to morning when she has cried and talked herself out and she is thankful that it is the weekend and they don't have any class. They sit together in silent comfort for a little while after she is done. 

"Thank you, Harry, that helped more than I thought it would," Hermione said sitting up and gathering her things to leave.

"No problem Hermione," Harry said "you're my friend. You've done so much for me; I would do anything for you." Hermione smiles at him softly and says goodnight, feeling lighter since she first got her period. She went to bed in the early morning feeling like she would be fine, with a friend like Harry, she would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave a comment.


End file.
